Christina's Diary
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Journal entries from all versions of Christina.
1. Mainstream

A/n so while I'm stuck in between updates I had this idea. What if Christina kept a diary? It actually sounds really cool. Since there is more than one version of Christina this will contain journal entries from the AU versions as well. I'll tell you beforehand which version it is but for this first entry we'll be going with the mainstream version. Set before the wedding and the and please review.

…..

Well my mother kept a diary so I thought I'd try it. What should I write about? Well first I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Christina a vampire fairy hybrid. I know it's bizarre. Sometimes it confuses me. I was adopted and raised by my Uncle Dracula. People always ask what it was like growing up in Dracula's castle. It was big and dark. To put it simply. Sibella, Draculaura and I loved to scare each other. They did most of the scaring. Well what else is there to talk about?

I know let me tell you about my fiancé Shaggy. Shaggy is the sweetest person ever. He's always so kind and understanding. Although most of the time he appears to be cowardly he's really brave when he needs to be. He's always there for me when I need him. Like last night. I'd had yet another horrible nightmare. Oh it was awful I dreamt I'd cursed Shaggy for fun. Then I went on some sort of evil rampage. The details after that are a bit foggy but I remember the look of sheer terror on Shaggy's face. It's just awful to think about. Well I must've been screaming and thrashing again because the next thing I knew I was on the floor .

I was so shaken up by the ordeal that I was frozen in place. Then my door opened and Shaggy was there. He didn't say anything at first he just picked me up and sat me back onto my bed. Then he sat down beside me and waited. Oh I cried like a baby. It's kind of shameful to admit but I cried. I didn't know what else to do. Shaggy pulled me closer and tried to calm me down. I feel really, really bad because my nightmares happen so frequently. Poor Shaggy I don't mean to wake him or anyone else but even when I sneak outside to calm down he finds me.

He always tells me it'll be okay and that it was just a dream. He's just so sweet about it. I can't tell you how much I apologize for waking him but he waves it away every time.

Even when I don't have bad dreams or a life crisis going on he still finds ways to make me smile. The other day I walked into my classroom and found pink roses waiting on my desk. I love pink roses. Later that day he took me out for a picnic. Of course all the girls were trying to spy on us. I saw Sibella fly overhead a few times.

Well look at the time. Shaggy's taking me out for dinner and a movie. I better go get ready. Until next time

-Christina


	2. I'm Not Crazy

Okay this entry is from my AU story I'm Not Crazy.

…..

Why am I even writing in this thing again? Oh because Shaggy the know it all said I had to. He said it'd help me. Well okay at least I have somewhere to vent about how messed up my life is. For starts the red head treats me like a dog. Seriously whenever she brings me my meals she brings blood in a dog dish which she kicks into my cell. I hate blood just the thought of drinking it makes me want to vomit. I hate it just like I hate this dirty ,dusty cell. So I made one mistake my bad. I don't understand why they consider me the equivalent of the Joker in this place. I'm not insane just different from others.

The way I get treated reminds me of the kids who used to make fun of my wings. Oh come on people there have been vampires with batwings before . The red head tied my wings down. I think they're broken now. It hurts to lay on my back. Most of the time I hang upside down from the railing just to annoy people. I've given up trying to prove them wrong so I pretend to be nuts. Right now I'm sitting in a dirt pile where the surveillance cameras can't see me. I hate it here. I'm dirty. I barely get enough to eat. Most every doctor who comes through that door declares I'm a lost cause and leaves.

I just wanna go home. To live in my castle in peace away from the world. To sit in the tallest tower and watch the sunrise again. I miss seeing the sun rise. I miss reading books in this library for hours. I miss seeing Sibella and Draculaura. I miss everything. However I may never get to do any of that ever again. Instead I'm forced to live in a cell in a room cut off from everything. The others get to talk with each other and go outside. The others get declared sane or better and they get to go home but I never will. I just too different for them. I'm too bizarre , too insane. I guess no one cares for me.

-Christina


	3. The Unspoken Truth

The entry is from the story the Unspoken truth.

…

Victory. Another successful year. I enjoyed celebrating with my teammates and everyone else but unfortunately we have a problem. What's that you may ask. Uncle Dracula saw a monster hunter catch someone today. Here's the catch instead of helping the victim he cursed the monster hunter and turned him into a werewolf. Because obviously that was the most logical thing to do. Note the sarcasm. So now he's put my entire organization at risk. It just doesn't make any sense to me. He's playing right into their hands and he doesn't even realize it! That's what they want us to do . So they can prove that all monsters are despicable creatures.

I'll admit some are but not all of us. Thanks to uncle Dracula I've got damage control to do. I know what they'll think when they find their colleague like that. They'll think one of two things

1\. The monsters did this on purpose.

Or

2\. We must kill the werewolf.

Given my past experiences with monster hunters it's most likely the second one. That means that I've got to locate and rescue this werewolf asap. Well it's time to call a team meeting. Wish me luck.

-Christina


	4. You're Mine Christina

This entry is from the story You're Mine Christina

….

Oh I had such a wonderful time tonight. Okay after we defeated the queen and closed the chest I passed out but when I woke up I was back home. Shaggy was there when I woke up he look so relieved that I was awake. He asked me if I was alright and I said I was. We had a party after that. It was so much fun. Sibella and Draculaura told uncle Dracula all about how they had to catch some ghosts and he seemed really impressed. They begged me to bake something so I made chocolate chip cookies. You should've seen Shaggy's face when he tried one!

At first I was worried but he looked at me and said.

"This is the best cookie I have ever tasted"

I was so happy he liked it. Then after a while he took my hand and asked me if I wanted to dance. Of course I said yes. He led me to the center of the room and he began to dance with me. I didn't even mind that everyone was watching us. I was just so happy to be close to Shaggy. It was so much fun we just danced and danced. When we finished our first dance he led me in another. We practically danced the night away. Eventually he had to leave but before he did he pulled me close and kissed me goodbye. He said he'd see me tomorrow. I can't believe that I fell in love with him. Months ago I didn't want him near me but now I can't picture my life without him.

Well it's late I'd better go to bed.

-Christina


	5. Maintream again

Okay this entry takes place in the mainstream universe the night before the wedding.

…

I cannot believe that I'm going to marry Shaggy tomorrow! It's going to be wonderful really truly wonderful. There are going to be roses lots of roses. I was so nervous watching them clean up the school for the wedding. Linda had to tell me to calm down. I can't stay calm right now. Can you blame me? I'm going to marry my true love tomorrow! It's almost here the day that I can call Shaggy my husband. I'm just shaking with excitement thinking about it.

Shaggy's perfect. He's so sweet and caring. He tries to help everyone whenever he can. He gave Danny a crash course in gym. He sat with Tannis while she did homework. He's just sweet like that. He always pops into my classroom during art class to say hi even though I'd prefer if he did that after class.

Something funny happened today. Sibella and Miss Grimwood kicked Shaggy out of the school. They said that as of that moment he could not see me again until the wedding which I think is totally unfair of them. I didn't even get to kiss him goodbye. He looked so sad like a wounded puppy. He just sat there all sad looking until I used my magic to spell I Love You in the clouds. That seemed to make him feel better. He smiled and blew me a kiss. I'm pretty sure I heard Dani gagging behind me but I could care less about it.

I absolutely cannot wait for tomorrow. We're going to have to cakes and Shaggy planned this epic veggie bar just for me. There's going to be music and dancing. I got Jackson some less noticeable ear plugs to use so he doesn't have to wear those huge headphones of his. So now Velma will be able to dance with Jackson during the reception. Oh my goodness it's midnight I have to try to sleep. So until next time.

-Christina


	6. Evil? Reversed

**This entry is a teaser for my role reversed Evil story . Please enjoy and Review.**

… **...**

It's freezing in this tower. I've been stuck in here for hours on end and I don't think I can escape. There's a magic barrier over this entire place. Why did I listen to Molly? She's my friend and she meant well but we're all stuck here. There's something about the werewolf who trapped us here. It's like I've seen him before but I don't remember where. He's so mean. He won't listen. We just needed directions out of this forest. He just stood there and glared at us and when I tried to reason with him he locked us up. He said he wouldn't hurt Molly and Danny yet but he's set on me staying here.

Speaking of Danny he's the one who burned the road map. Oh I bet Laura and the others are so worried. I tried to send a letter earlier and it looked like it sent so I can only hope. I miss them so much I hope they'll come and help us. We need it. I can't stand it anymore I just want to go home.. This tower is cold and empty. Not to mention I feel like I'm being watched. I'm going to try and sleep now goodnight.

-Christina.


	7. The Curious Case of Christina

**This Version is from The Curious Case of Christina.**

… **...**

* * *

I miss my mother. It feels so strange here without her. This room is two times bigger than my old room. It's so empty and cold. I just want to wake up from this nightmare. I want to wake up safe in my room. I want to see the rose garden and hear the stream. I want to leave my room and find my mother reading in her favorite armchair. The one with the scratches and the teeth marks from when Cerise was little and didn't know better.

My mother's belongings have been shipped to me. I was looking through the trunk earlier. I found her sketchbooks and her journals. Her written work is all I have left of her. They wouldn't even let me see her body. I never got to say goodbye and there wasn't even a proper funeral. I never got to say goodbye. I left before she woke up that morning. Raven and I were going to go back to school shopping but we hadn't even gotten our coffee when my phone rang. We raced back as quick as we could and they said there was nothing they could do that she was too far gone when Red found her.

Red told me that the last thing she said was:

"Tell my Little Butterfly she'll do great things. I love her"

A few hours later I was sent here. I have cousins, an aunt and an uncle I'd never met that have taken me into their home. They wish to care for me even though they don't yet truly know me. What a strange new world this is to me. I must live here now while someone else is forced to sign the Storybook of Legends in my place. I think Faybelle will take over. That would make her happy since she actually likes her destiny.

Meanwhile, I've got to adapt to life in the monster world. Everything is just so different. It makes my head spin honestly. I wish I could call Raven and ask for her help but alas, I can't do so, the portal I used to get here was a one-way trip so there's no chance of me going back or her coming to visit sadly. Ugh, I'm just so angry and sad at everything if I had a wish I would go back and save my mother. Then I wouldn't be forced to go through all of this! It just isn't fair! Is this what I get for going against my destiny?

I want my Mom back.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**


	8. There is A Town

**Yes, Because even cursed, Christina still keeps a diary and this entry might shed some light on what's going through her head.**

… **...**

* * *

Whew, Today was a very, very, very long day at work for me. My little bakery is thriving and I couldn't be happier about it, however, all of that work takes away from time with my husband. Poor Drew, he seems so sad and upset lately. Maybe he's under a lot of stress at the office? That would make sense he is the Mayor after all. I promised him I'd be home tonight and I did come home after I finished all of those orders. Sugie was out of the house so Drew and I had a little "quality time" that seemed to make him feel better which makes me feel better. I just don't understand what's been going on with us lately but we made up tonight. I think it tired him out because he's snoring soundly next to me.

As for what's been going on around town I'd say some pretty odd things have been happening. Sugie ran away around a month or so ago and returned with a man she claimed was her brother. I don't see how that's possible because..

Ugh, what is with these migraines lately. It's like I try to think and it just comes out of nowhere. I've taken to keeping a bottle of aspirin on my nightstand because of it. Oh, well it does no good to dwell on the past anyhow. As I was saying: Sugie claimed this man was her brother and he's been sticking around town ever since. Mostly because he had a terrible car accident the night he tried to leave. Go figure. His friends soon joined him here and now they are renting a house on Main Street. I see them pass by the bakery every day they seem to be searching but what they're searching for confuses me. At least once a day they stop by my shop to grab a quick bite to eat and ask me some questions.

I'll admit it's nice to have some excitement around here for a change.

I better get to sleep now.

Christina.

…...

 **And there you have it. Please be kind and leave a review.**


	9. My Fragile Heart

**Well, it happened again. I happen to be stuck on stories. So, this is what I call loosening my creative muscles while avoiding asking for help because I feel like a bother when I ask for help. So, enjoy this entry from the My Fragile Heart storyline.**

… **...**

* * *

I don't know what to do with myself. I really don't know what to do with myself. Carter seems to be pushing me away and I don't know why. It absolutely breaks my heart. We've always been so close and now he's avoiding me. What did I do wrong? I don't know and if I did I'd fix whatever it is. In the meantime, Shaggy's been supporting me. It's really surprising. When Shaggy arrived I kept my distance for obvious reasons but he's patient. Really patient. He didn't give up and that surprises me.

Why couldn't I have met him in high school? It's mind-blowing to think I might be falling in love with him. So many things are happening at once and it makes my head spin. Is Carter upset with me? Why would he be upset with me? Am I too strict? I didn't think I was strict. I've never had to be. Carter was always such a good child. When he was little he used to sneak into my room in the middle of the night and lay on the floor trying not to be seen. I'd see him and send him back to his room but he'd come back. After the third time, I'd pull him into my bed with me.

When he was born he latched onto my fingers and never let go. It was scary, terrifying know that this tiny baby was mine and he was counting on me. It was hard. Long nights were spent calming him down and caring for him. There were times when I wanted to cry but I couldn't I had someone to take care of. I had to finish school at the same time. It was hard. I watched Draculaura and our friends go to the mall, the beach and school functions of all kinds while I was at home taking care of my son. This was my new normal.

I'd better go set up the classroom now.

Christina.

…...

* * *

 **And there you have it. What did you guys think? Please leave a nice review for me while I go back to the drawing board.**


	10. The Girfriend Problem

**This one is from The Girlfriend Problem because I felt like it. Also, someone left a very, mean review on There Is A Town that basically said I should stop writing these crossover stories. It really hurt my feelings and made me sad. I was hoping maybe writing this would cheer me up.**

… **...**

* * *

Well, The school's turned completely upside down. Humans. Lots of humans have transferred here. All of them are from the nearby high school. It really freaks some of my classmates out. However, must of us (Mainly Frankie) think it's the best thing to ever happen to us. I'm kind of indifferent about it. The only super amazing thing that really happened because if this is that my friend Shaggy gets to go here now.

I met him over the summer while working in the comic shop in the normie town. Most customers didn't like me. Shaggy was different. Once he got used to me we became really good friends.

So, I'm really, really excited that he gets to go here now. This year is going to rock.

I'd better go to class.

Christina.

…...

* * *

 **If you couldn't notice. I'm not really in the best mood right now. I mean, that one review completely ruined my day and I don't know why. I really, really enjoy writing these stories and it's pretty clear I have fans who don't want me to stop so, I don't know why I'm so sad right now. Please help me feel better.**


	11. Another Girlfriend Problem

**Okay, I am about ready to have a meltdown of epic proportions. Why? Well, I'll tell you why. I can't pull together a SUPER EVIL PLAN for The Curious Case of Christina. I can't seem to write a chapter for In The Jungle and worst of all *inhales* I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE FOR THERE IS A TOWN!**

 **So, I have decided to write a diary entry for Christina in hopes it would help. Because I need help. I've been pulling my hair out over these stories for a few days now. At this rate I'll need a wig.**

 **So, here we have an entry for Another Girlfriend Problem. Enjoy. Please leave a review.**

… **...**

* * *

I Can't believe I let my emotions take over like that. I feel so bad just thinking about it. It all happened so quickly. There was chanting and clapping and they were demanding magic. When I twisted their words they continued and I lost it. So, mow they're trapped in a pretty good replica of a Transylvanian forest while I cool down in the mountains. It's so cold up here but I like it. Up here no one wants to see me do magic. No one wants to see me bring songs to life which I will admit is my specialty as I spent many, many times cheering up Draculaura and Sibella when they were younger. I generally enjoy doing it but when they demanded that I do it at every single meal it sucked the fun right out of it/ still, I am sorry that they had to see me lose my temper.

I hate losing my temper. Whenever it happens bad things follow. Wicked, spiteful things that sometimes would put Maleficent to shame I'm afraid to admit. That's why I journal in the first place it helps me sort through my feelings and find the root of the problem. So does baking or should I say stress baking. That's what Draculaura calls it. Because whenever my nerves got out of whack before a big test I would bake. I am thankful we have that professional kitchen at home. When you find me in the kitchen I usually have three things going at the same time. After everything is said and done we have enough treats to last two months unless Shaggy gets ahold of them.

Oh, My goodness. Shaggy! He saw me totally EXPLODE. That's never happened. Okay, yes, he's seen what happens when I'm tightly wound but he's never seen me do anything like this. He's never had to endure the window shattering, mirror cracking explosion of anger that sometimes happens. Oh, my goodness I feel worse than I did when I came up here and I highly doubt building a snowman is going to help.

I have got to get back to that school find Shaggy and apologize for my actions right away.

Christina.


	12. Post Curse Entry

**Okay, There is A Town Post-curse breaking entry. Why? BECAUSE I CAN'T SEEM TO FINISH THE CHAPTER AND ITS DRIVING ME NUTS. EVEN MORE NUTS IS THE FACT THAT FOR THE NEXT THREE DAYS I'LL HAVE TO GO WITHOUT MY COMPUTER!**

… **...**

* * *

Oh, where should I begin? So much has happened in the last few hours that my head is spinning. Well, apparently, I ended up in a coma for a few days thanks to the shock of seeing Robecca. While I was out Shaggy and the others snuck in to see me. Shaggy broke the curse with True Love's Kiss. Isn't it just the most romantic thing ever?

Now, that everyone is back to themselves we have to hunt down Drew and his allies and hold them accountable for their crimes. Melissa has gone in search of her husband. The children, elderly, and disabled have been brought to the school for their protection. You should see Duncan right now. I think he has a soft spot for kids. He's currently playing tag with a group of boys. I would join them but I would rather stay put on the stage. I don't feel like playing games right now.

When I woke up from a coma I found out that I was pregnant. Pregnant with Drew's child. I just can't process that. I feel like I betrayed Shaggy! What have I done? I feel so vile. I don't deserve Shaggy. He's so sweet and loving. Yet, I betrayed him. I betrayed him. I don't think I'll ever let it go. How can I?

I feel like I might pass out again.

That's enough writing for now.

-Christina.

* * *

 **Okay, it was short but my creative muscles need a break I suppose**


	13. Story Teaser

**Okay, Journal entry time because I have so many WIP's that my head feels like it's going to explode! This one is a teaser for a story I have in the works so, enjoy!**

… **...**

* * *

I must have the worst luck of any princess EVER. Why do you ask me? I'll tell you why! I've been kidnapped by PIRATES and not just any pirates, no. I've been kidnapped by the worst ever pirates to ever sail the seas. Not only that, DREW was helping them. He conned me, tricked me into telling him all of my weakness.

EVERY SINGLE ONE.

EVERY.

SINGLE

ONE.

Little do these pirates know what I'm capable of. There is a reason I've been trained in the art of combat and swordsmanship not that anyone outside of the family knows that. Ha, not even Drew. I withheld that particular bit of information because it's seen as unladylike and wrong for a girl to know how to fight. So, naturally, I was also taught more ladylike pass-times like needlework, music and, art. While I do love painting it isn't going to help me out of this mess.

I will admit there's something oddly intriguing about these pirates. I haven't yet seen them all but the ones I have seen all seem scarred one way or another. Except for one and, that's because I know who he is. He's no pirate but I'll keep that to myself for now.

Oh, yes I know how to blackmail.

I hope my father is alright. I mean, he isn't okay with the fact that his only child has been kidnapped and is being held for ransom. What I mean to say is that he must be beside himself with grief. Oh, I do hope that Uncle Dracula can talk some sense into him. If not, I have the sinking feeling that he'd bankrupt the entire kingdom just to get me back.

He can't.

I wouldn't stand for it.

I think I hear someone coming.

Christina.

* * *

 **Review!**


	14. Idea: Wingless

**Okay, everyone, my creative muscles need a stretch and I need to get this idea out of my head and written down. Rather than start a completely new story, however, I decided to give my little idea the diary treatment and see how you guys like it before I continue full steam ahead. So, please leave your thoughts and tell me whether this should be turned into a full-fledged story.**

… **...**

* * *

My name is Christina Shadowfae or at least, that's what everyone here at school knows me as. My real name is Christina Rose Shadowfae Dracula but no one except the Headmaster (Ugh) and Professor Badwolf know the truth. I attend Ever After High as a dark fairy in training just like my mother before me.

A few things to know about me:

I'm a Rebel just like my Best friends Raven and Cerise.

I'm a hybrid. More specifically, A Vampire/Fairy hybrid.

Lastly:

I'm wingless.

Yeah, I can't fly.

I was born without wings and no I cannot turn into a bat. I've tried.

Why am I telling all my deepest darkest secrets?

Because you, my dear diary are going to be my escape this year.

I found you at the bottom of my trunk when I unpacked a few weeks ago.

Mom sent you as a gift. She knows how much I despise being here especially since I get pushed around by my dear cousin Faybelle and her fairy friends. Have you ever heard the saying sticks and stones may break your bones but words can never hurt you? Yeah, totally false just like the whole follow your destiny or you'll cease to exist garbage the headmaster goes on and on about.

I have my own way of flying though. I found a baby dragon in the woods when I was a child and raised him. He went through quite the usual growth spurt a short time ago and has since discovered he can grow and shrink at will just like Nevermore can.

He's such a beautiful dragon. He's mostly black with this blue patch on his face where he looks like he's wearing a mask.

Anyway, Prince (that's his name) is my way of flying and my constant companion. Still, it's not easy here I mean, who's ever heard of a wingless fairy? It doesn't matter to the others that I'm an advanced magic student able to perform all sorts of spells. Nope, they think it's absolutely hilarious when I get choked up around Garlic or accidentally burn myself with iron.

Ugh.

The good news is that Melinda is arriving later today she always sticks up for me. She and I are rooming together this year so wish us luck.

Well, I'd better get to class. We're going to summon our pets today. I don't see why I have to do it I have a DRAGON for Fairy's sake but Prof. Papa Bear insisted and as nice as he is you don't want to argue with him.

…...

I GOT A TRIO OF WOLVES!

I fail to see how they're connected with my story but still!

-Christina

… **...**

* * *

 **Okay, that ends that.**

 **A few things I have already decided for this particular story:**

 **Her Mom isn't dead and will not die.**

 **She was there for Legacy Day.**

 **This will take place in the EAH world.**

 **Draculaura and company show up later.**

 **Same for the Scooby Gang.**

 **Please review or PM me with your thoughts! Bye!**


	15. Christina's War Journal 1

**Monster Resistance War Journal, Entry Date: 4/28/17**

 **Resistance Commander Christina Dracula recording.**

Still no sign of Elle. I have deployed our best search and rescue teams but even they haven't found her. Wherever she is I hope she's safe. Above ground is a dangerous place to be right now especially since Van Hellscream continues to fool everyone in the country with his anti-monster propaganda.

I went on my last field mission today and had quite the unusual encounter with one of the hunters. He began to follow me and when I scaled a building to get away he followed me there. He tried to apprehend me and I tried to appeal to his better nature. There was just something about him. It was like he wasn't really giving a hundred percent. That's strange for a hunter. Given our past encounters, they usually have a shoot now ask questions later mentality.

Still, as we fought I tried to reason with him. It didn't go so well. He wasn't watching where he stepped and suddenly went over the side of the building. Well, I couldn't just let him fall to his death so of course, I flew after him. I caught him easily and brought him back to safety since he was so stunned I made my escape right then.

This makes me wonder if there could be possible recruits even among those who hunt us? I'm sending .in Margret to find out. She's going to be my eyes and ears inside the hunt HQ. This will also grant her a more effective way to search for Duncan. How they're still holding him we're not sure but we intend to find out. Margret's new 'job' may be just what we need.

…...

* * *

4/30/17.

Margret's in. she successfully secured a job. She reports that there do indeed seem to be potential recruits. She's been given orders to lay low and chose wisely.

She has also discovered the identity of the hunter I encountered a few days ago. She said that he's low ranking and being pushed around by his superiors. He hasn't been a hunter for very long according to the files she was able to get a hold of.

The file reads as follows:

 **Name:** Norville Rogers.

 **Age:** 18.

 **Successful captures:** 46.

 **Current assignment:** Re-capture escaped monsters.

 **Current rank:** D Team.

 **Notes:**

 _'Shaggy' shows minimal progress since boot camp. Room for improvement. Needs additional training._

It seems I will have to keep an eye on Shaggy. I have told Margret to keep me informed.

-Christina.

* * *

 **Finally! I know it's kind of on the short side but aren't all of these? Anyway, by request, we have revisited The Unspoken Truth so I hope you enjoyed it. There Is one other entry that takes place in this universe but since it's been a little while we're going to revisit this story. I hope you like it. Who caught the easter egg?**

 **Please review.**


	16. A special surprise

**I NEED HELP. SERIOUSLY MY BRAIN RUNS A MILLION MILES AN HOUR AND I CAN'T KEEP UP. So, it's journal entry time and this one is special can you guess why?**

… **...**

* * *

They call me Serena.

They call me Nereida.

They call me Kenna.

They call me Vanya.

None of which are my true name. No one but I know my true name and for good reason. For if they knew my true name they would realize who I am. Or at least, that's what I'd like to believe. It has been so long I'm sure my past life has faded into legend, a rumor. No one would believe you. For once long, long ago before I was marred by the harsh realities of the world I lived in a palace. I was learning to rule a kingdom. I was being trained to be a proper lady

but that was before they came.

Now, I sail the seas determined to take back what was stolen from me and no one. Vampire, werewolf, sea monster or human stands in my way. They're afraid of me. You'd be too if you saw my dragon and my crew.

No one knows my true name.

They only know me as trouble. A sign of impending doom.

Most anyway.

Now, I've embarked on my riskiest venture yet.

If I fail it was all for nothing.

But I'd give my life to save him and he doesn't even know it. He doesn't even know why he's here and as much as I'd like to tell him, to beg him to remember I can't. It's much too soon.

It hurts you know when he looks at me with such malice, such hatred. It breaks my heart but I learned never let your emotions show.

That's what happens when you're raised by pirates. They found me adrift in the ocean Posea granted me the power to adapt and the pirates mistook me for something else.

I was lucky the captain took pity on me. Took me under his wing and taught me everything I know and now, I've grown I've changed. I'm broken but I'm also the butterfly born of fire. The tranquil sea nymph. The fae pirate. The most feared and revered. I am:

Christina.

And I will win.

...

* * *

 **Yes, I present you the original concept of my pirate story. The details weren't this clear. heck, they still aren't but this was one of my many, many ideas. The names used were chosen with purpose.**

 **"I'm also the butterfly born of fire. The tranquil sea nymph."**

 **Those are the name meanings but I leave it to you to figure out which goes with what name and WHY I chose those names.**

 **As for turning this into a full-fledged story. I will but not anytime soon.**

 **Review. I'd love to hear your thoughts**


	17. The Greatest Treasure

Ugh, I am so confused. Why? Why is any of this happening to me?

I hate the word, why.

There's something going on here. I know there is I can feel it. Let me explain. So, after I was kidnapped by the pirates they brought me to their hideout. It's an island smack in the middle of mermaid territory which is why no one has been able to find them. Oh, they don't just live on an island they live in a mansion. I'm talking a three-story, gleaming white stone structure with big windows and gleaming chandlers in every room. Even mine. Oh, that's another thing, I don't sleep in a cell anymore. I have a room with a view of the ocean. It's not a tiny room either. None of the rooms in this place are. It's as if this place was built for royalty.

Anyway, after a few rather long days stuck inside this room, I was given some freedom. I'm allowed to wander this island as long as I don't try and escape. Quite frankly, I don't think I could if I tried. I can't just fly out of here, my wings aren't that strong and my powers are still suffering the effects of those cuffs. Besides, I have to admit I'm curious. The pirates act unlike well, pirates.

I'll see what I can learn.

…...

* * *

I can't believe it! I just can't believe it!

I finally got some answers out of Drew. Basically, he said that Captain Shaggy prevented him from being killed. As in a stake straight through his heart! First of all, WHAT THE HEX. Secondly, WHY? Did I mention how much I despise that word?

Oh, and someone else tried to kidnap me!

Seriously!

Because of that, I can't go out by myself anymore. The Captain says it's because of the ransom but I very highly doubt that. Why you may ask me well, I'll tell you why:

He rescued Drew.

He rescued Duncan's mother (learned this from Duncan)

And, he rescued Venus from a crazy wizard.

Venus lives here on the island and cares for all the plants and crops.

That's another thing, why do they need so much food? It's not a very big crew at all. And, he's only interested in the kingdom closest to my home. They only raid there. They leave everyone else alone. It's like the captain has a grudge or something.

So many questions still need answers.

I'm at a loss.

-Christina.


	18. Christina's War Journal 2

**Monster Resistance War Journal, Entry Date: 5/22/17**

 **Resistance Commander Christina Dracula recording**

Well, we successfully rescued the monster hunter that my uncle so carelessly cursed.

Turns out that hunter, is in fact, Shaggy. The same hunter I've been keeping tabs on. Last time I checked his file it looked like this:

 **Name** Norville Rogers.

 **Age:** 19.

 **Successful captures:** 189

 **Current assignment:** Re-capture escaped monsters.

 **Current rank:** B Team

 **Notes:** _Shaggy continues to improve, however, he seems to be lacking in certain areas._

My report from Margret states:

 _Shaggy seems eager to please, desperate to prove himself. As I'm sure Thorn has told you, he does this out of obligation to his family. His drive to protect them is remarkable. I have a feeling he would do well on our side if I could only coax him but he's a tad naive. Every time they dangle a promotion in front of him he jumps for it but never lands._

Seems like something Van Hellscream and his helpers would do just to keep someone in the palm of their hand. Sickening really. I have asked Thorn to monitor Shaggy for now as I'm not quite sure what to make of this peculiar situation. Currently, Shaggy is defiant and insists that the hunters don't harm the monsters. Thorn confirms he's never had guard duty so he hasn't seen the living conditions.

Right now, he's been placed in the infirmary until further notice. His condition upon arrival was far from good. According to the doctors, he was paralyzed from the waist down, dehydrated and in need of fluids.

More to come.

…...

* * *

 **5/26/17.**

Spectra has been rescued by Danny and Molly. She isn't in any shape to leave for now but she's itching to get back out there despite her encounter with hunters.

Still no word on Duncan.

Clawdeen's not taking this well at all and because of this, I've put her in the reserves. She's not to go on any missions until Duncan's return.

I swear on my parents' grave that we will find and rescue him no matter what.

After all, Duncan is one of my closest friends and could be a valuable asset to our cause. So, we will continue to search for him.

I have recently sent Kenny on a deep cover mission to find some more recruits since Thorn is no longer working there. It is my hope that this will prove successful.

-Christina.

* * *

 **Okay, that ends that. I hope you all enjoyed this trip back to The Unspoken Truth. Believe me when I tell you that it was one of the hardest stories to write simply because I'm more accustomed to a romp through high school or a fairy tale type story. Review, please**


End file.
